


When The Bludger Hit Fred

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bludger, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When the bludger hit Fred, it was like the whole world stopped.





	When The Bludger Hit Fred

When the bludger hit Fred, he felt excruciating pain. He saw the world around him, spin. The darkness engulfed his vision and the last thing he thought was 'What the hell man!'

When he didn't wake up after a week, everyone was worried. His dad only ever left his side to go to the toilet.

When he didn't wake up after a month, it got scary. Fred was moved to St Mungos so they could monitor his condition better. A bludger shouldn't have caused this much damage. They were all stuck on what to do.

When he woke up two weeks after his transfer, he was overwhelmed by family and friends.

When they found out the reason for his deadly injury, he couldn't play Quidditch again. It wasn't his fault. It was a medical condition they couldn't fix: brittle bones. Apparently, he was lucky to be alive after that incident.

So Fred was ecstatic, he almost died but he lived.

Fred didn't mind that he could no longer play Quidditch. He was alive and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
